Little Bit Scared Mac?
by LinkmasterX9
Summary: A little story about Little Mac based off an imagine! Used imagine: Imagine Little Mac watching a horror movie. If he's alone he will flinch and hide his face in his hoodie if the movie gets to much. But if he's with friends he will be stone cold, but screaming on the inside. Author's note: I'll be using characters from Smash Bros. too, just to put that out there beforehand.


Little Bit Scared Mac?

"Who's ready for horror movie night?" Pit asked excitedly, holding the movie cases in his hands. I admired his enthusiasm, but to be honest I can't handle horror movies well. This also doesn't help that I'm also watching with Ike and Link, two of the toughest people I've faced in matches before.

"Let me see the DVDs." Ike said. Pit gave him the movies and Ike examined what we're going to watch. Link glanced at the cases.

"Wow Pit, you chose some gruesome stuff." Link said with surprise in his tone. I took a look myself was shocked to see popular films that made people psychologically scarred. I started to get nervous.

"Thanks Link! Lady Palutena recommended these ones for tonight." Pit chirped.

"She must like horror movies." I said.

"Or she has a sick sense of humor." Ike said and chuckled at his own joke. Pit started to get a little red faced at Ike's comment, which made Link laugh a bit.

"Ok, let's just start this movie." Pit said hastily and put the DVD in the player. We all got settled on the couch as the movie started.

...

An hour or so has passed and the movie was escalating with a lot of tension. I was getting terrified, but I kept a poker face as best as I could. I glanced over to see Pit who wrapped himself with his wings, waiting anxiously for the scary moment. Then there was Ike looking half-asleep to my surprise, and Link watching the movie intently. He saw me looking at him and I quickly glanced back to the movie.

"How's the movie for you so far Mac?" he whispered. I just shrugged, for the fear that if I said anything I'll sound scared, and showing that is the last thing I want to do. Just then the demon in the movie appeared in front of the screen, screeching. Link jumped a bit from the suddenness and Pit screamed, making Ike flinch a little. I somehow looked calm, but almost screamed myself.

"Damn Pit that was loud." Ike said, acting like he just woke up.

"Sorry, but that got me good." Pit responded. All of us watched the first movie to the end and afterwards Pit switched in another one. Halfway through the second movie Ike and Pit fell asleep somehow and Link started to drift off. I was still watching the movie, trying to not scream at any intense moment, which was driving me nuts. Eventually, Link dozed off and I kind of felt relieved that I managed to not freak out around the group.

As the movie progressed I got more and more terrified as I had my hoodie over my head, ready to cover my eyes at any moment. I watched in anticipation, dreading the upcoming jumpscare and silently hoping nothing was actually going to happen. But the monster did appear, I flinched and covered my face with my hood before I got a good look at the thing.

"Mac?" a voice whispered. I froze in terror, almost praying my mind was making up the voice. I looked over and, to my dismay, saw Link staring at me with confusion. I felt my face burning up as if I was on fire.

"Are you scared by the movie?" he asked. I knew I was in a terrible spot, he caught me red-handed after all.

"I- I was-uh." I fumbled. I was tempted to just run out of the room in embarrassment. Just then the monster appeared on the screen again suddenly, which made me jump and grab Link's arm. When I realized what I did I let go quickly.

"I'm so sorry I- I didn't mean to." I stuttered. I seriously messed up, but Link just looked at me and smiled. I gave him a confused look.

"It's alright, no harm done." Link said calmly. I still felt the heat on my face.

"Were you pretending not to be scared the whole time?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered with embarrassment in my voice. At this point, I felt telling the truth would be easier, but I felt pretty stupid.

"Huh, well you fooled me, but why?" Link asked.

"I guess, I didn't want to look weak." I admitted. I remembered my childhood, people picked on me for being a short weakling, and even some of them beat me up for it. I'm trying to get a hold of myself while Link pondered on my answer for a moment.

"Did something happen to you?" he asked, as if he read my mind. I looked away, feeling somewhat ashamed of myself.

"I'm sorry, that was kinda uncalled for." Link said. I looked back at him.

"It's alright." I replied. We both stayed silent for a moment.

"Mac, don't push yourself to look strong, you're already tough as is." Link said with a small smile. I was taken back by that since it's coming from a person who can beat me easily and is highly respected.

"You're right, thanks Link." I said and smiled back.

"No problem, and if it makes you feel any better, you should see me watching romance movies, they can get me cryin' like a baby." he said. I chuckled and noticed the movie was over. I got up and walked over to the DVD player.

"So do you want to watch another movie or go find a tear jerking romance?" I joked. Link smirked.

"Let's watch another horror movie, I want to see if you'll grab my arm again." Link said with a devious smile on his face. My face started to feel warm.

"Alright, but that's not going to happen." I replied as I put the DVD in the player. I sat back down on the couch and we started the new movie, now as closer friends than ever before.


End file.
